


На той стороне реки

by cardamon



Series: в этом мире нет безопасных мест [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бета- daana</p>
            </blockquote>





	На той стороне реки

Ночью мост через Балу Чаунг освещался прожекторами. По высокому правому берегу ползли тени от охранных дронов. Сначала Когами пытался подсчитать, сколько их перебралось на другую сторону, потом сбился, залег между лохматыми от травы кочками и начал отсчитывать минуты.  
Время в темноте тянулось медленно. Хотелось курить. Последнюю сигарету Когами выкурил еще часа полтора назад, на коротком привале, во время разговора с Вонгом — нелепого разговора о детских воспоминаниях. Впрочем, если хорошенько подумать, все разговоры с Вонгом были нелепыми.

— Нельзя забывать о родственниках, — проговорил Вонг, глядя, как Когами разминает отсыревшую сигарету. — Я впервые расстался с родителями, когда мне было восемь. Меня отправили в Тайджун, к дяде Чену, и я провел там почти два месяца.  
Когда-то Когами сказал бы, что ему жаль — и что Вонг, наверное, скучал по дому. Сейчас он промолчал.  
— В день приезда меня привели к нему, а потом отдали на попечение няньки, — продолжал Вонг. — Помню, как я удивился его усам — они у него были длинные, висячие и совсем седые. Раньше я не встречал никого с такими усами. В следующий раз я увидел его мертвым.  
— Что с ним случилось? — Когами затушил сигарету и подумал, что не стоило задавать этот вопрос.  
— Автоматная очередь и падение с балкона. В декоративный пруд.  
Когами умел учиться на ошибках. Поэтому спрашивать, что за рыбки обитали в том пруду, он не стал.  
— Потом тетя отвезла меня назад, к родителям.  
Помолчав, Вонг добавил:  
— Отец был недоволен.  
— Почему? — не удержался Когами.  
— Из меня получился не очень хороший заложник.

Пока Когами пытался сообразить, что на это ответить, Вонг отошел в сторону. А потом время сжалось, и все начало происходить слишком быстро — последний бросок к мосту, кусты и колючая проволока на правом берегу, инфракрасные датчики, оставшийся в кустах Пак, мокрый песок, опутанные травой кочки и пересохший рот.  
«Что-то случилось. Вонг не прилетит», — подумал Когами, когда прожекторы описали над мостом восьмой круг, и тут же возразил себе — «прилетит». Игра у Вонга была своя собственная, и правила тоже свои, но иногда — реже, чем хотелось бы и чем было полезно для здоровья, — эти правила совпадали с чужими ожиданиями. Попытки угадать, когда это произойдет, тоже можно было назвать игрой — возможно, обреченной на поражение, потому что влезть в шкуру Вонга и понять, почему он что-то делает, никак не получалось. Но сдаваться Когами не умел. Разгадка должна быть простой, в конце концов, люди не так уж сложны — и поступки Вонга всегда легко предугадать.  
Сложнее было понять, что он думает.

«Гадать об этом — все равно что выращивать на своей голове чужие волосы», — напомнил себе Когами. Он еще успел представить, как волосинки, точно скользкие паразиты, прорастают сквозь череп внутрь, в мозг, и укладываются в извилинах, переиначивая привычные мысли, как вдруг на правом берегу что-то грохнуло. Когами увидел, как река выплескивается вверх мутной пенистой стеной, а потом падает обратно — вместе со средней секцией моста. В лицо брызнуло водяной взвесью. Вторая вспышка показалась ему ослепительной — ярче прожекторов, ярче всего, что он когда-либо видел. Перед глазами поплыли зеленые пятна, пронзительно яркие на фоне темного неба. Он вскочил и побежал, оскальзываясь на размокшей земле, и снова упал, вжавшись лицом в траву или в водоросли — река и ее берега ненадолго смешались, став одним целым, топким, воняющим тиной и гарью. Время теперь измерялось не минутами или часами, а глухими взрывами и коротким треском очередей. Иногда — криками. Впереди рухнул подбитый дрон — упал, завалившись на передние манипуляторы, перегородил перешеек и сразу же вспыхнул, осветив грязные усталые лица. Пламя очень быстро сожрало все, что смогло осилить, и погасло, оставив на броне пятна копоти, но темнота уже не вернулась.  
Наступило утро.

Чтобы добраться до отеля «Примроуз», нужно было пересечь полгорода. Кое-где на опустевших улицах еще шли перестрелки, но чем ближе к центру, тем меньше было следов недавнего боя. У дверей закрытого магазина Когами увидел пожилую женщину с множеством серебряных обручей на шее. Среди них болталось толстое серое кольцо ошейника, его индикатор был мертвым и тусклым, как обычная стекляшка, и покрытым царапинами. Подойдя ближе, Когами понял, что царапины складываются в рисунок — защищающий или приносящий удачу.  
— Идите домой. Сегодня не лучший день, чтобы делать покупки, — сказал он.  
Женщина, словно не услышав, продолжала смотреть на запертую дверь. Собака, лежавшая рядом с дверью, подняла уродливую черную голову и глухо заворчала.  
— Мне нужно в отель «Примроуз», — начал Когами, но вдруг сообразил, что старуха вряд ли знает английский. Махнув рукой, он пошел прочь. Вслед ему смотрели — но была ли это старуха или собака, он не знал, и через несколько шагов свернул на улицу, ведущую к отелю.

Лифт не работал, вода текла из крана тоненькой струйкой, но все это было ерундой по сравнению с возможностью растянуться на настоящей кровати. За приоткрытой дверью слышались голоса.  
Когами закрыл глаза. Сквозь сонную одурь до него донеслось:  
— Ошибаешься. Я занимаю такую позицию, что могу делать все.  
«Это Вонг. — подумал Когами. — С кем он говорит?»  
— Тетя Мэй, ты можешь возражать. Просто не пытайся идти против меня. Твоя задача выполнена. Ты мне больше не нужна, и твои деньги тоже. Через неделю, если все пойдет по плану, добыча на руднике возобновится. Договор с новыми партнерами у меня уже подписан.  
Ответа Когами не услышал, и, приподнявшись на локте, глянул на дверь. Вонг, наклонив голову, смотрел в тускло светящийся экран коммутатора.  
Когами подумал — есть ли в доме у тети Мэй пруд с декоративными рыбками?  
И решил, что наверняка есть.  
Вонг встал, отодвинув стул и начал расстегивать рубашку.  
— Деньги, которые я потратил на оружие, были семейными, — пояснил он. — Но слишком зависеть от семьи — значит, повторять ее ошибки.  
— Значит, не хочешь быть заложником семейных интересов?  
Вместо ответа послышался звук выплеснувшейся на пол воды.  
Когами поднялся с кровати и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Вонг уже успел залезть в ванну, рядом с которой стояли пустые ведра и растекалась лужа. Он посмотрел на Когами и сказал:  
— Водопровод починят завтра. А через два дня — через два, а не через неделю, — на руднике возобновятся работы. Я договорился с корейцами.  
Когами посмотрел на ведра. Оставалось надеяться, что Вонг не посылал за водой к реке — после этой ночи в ней плавало много такого, о чем не хотелось думать.  
Еще меньше хотелось думать о договоре с корейцами.  
«Но придется», — подумал Когами и посмотрел в окно. Можно было уйти и поискать для себя тихое, безопасное место, место, где можно читать хорошие книги и ни о чем не вспоминать.  
Но существуют ли такие места где-нибудь, кроме книг?  
— Если хочешь освежиться, то сегодня можешь рассчитывать только на это. — Вонг запрокинул голову, намочив упавшие в воду волосы. Глаза его напомнили Когами о глубоководных рыбах и серой линзе сломанного ошейника. Но было в них и другое, и оно заставило Когами переступить через упавшие на пол камуфляжные брюки, выложить на тумбочку рядом с ванной пистолет и медленно опуститься в ванну. На этот раз он сумел угадать мысли Вонга, сумел влезть в его шкуру и представить, что тот сделает в следующую минуту, — так ему казалось. Может, единственный способ что-то узнать о другом человеке — это захотеть его так, чтобы создать в своем сознании его образ, сохранить его, а потом начать неторопливо удаляться от этого сладостного наброска к настоящему пониманию. А может, это был самообман — но Вонг поддержал его, откинувшись назад и раздвинув ноги настолько, насколько позволила ванна. Когами пропустил между пальцев тяжелую намокшую прядь. Первый поцелуй оказался небрежным и почти не возбуждающим, но из-за него Когами пришлось придвинуться ближе, так близко, что невозможно удержаться и не поймать чужой взгляд, невозможно отвернуться, не попытавшись узнать, что за ним прячется, и невозможно не пропасть, прочитав в нем ответную жажду. У Вонга уже встал — твердый член задел ногу, потерся о кожу и теплой гладкой тяжестью лег в ладонь. Свободной рукой Когами взял Вонга за плечо, притянул ближе и, наклонившись, опять поцеловал, изучая губами и языком вкус и запах его кожи. Если бы можно было проникнуть еще глубже и изучить чужие мысли так же, как маленькие твердые соски, влажные от воды и от поцелуев, или как линию рта, — однако такое не дано никому.  
«Но человек может наблюдать и делать выводы», — подумал Когами за миг до того, как Вонг завладел его членом и начал ему дрочить. Он делал это молча, с неподвижным, отстраненным лицом, и выдавало его только участившееся дыхание. В конце концов он все же застонал — как раз тогда, когда Когами уронил в остывшую воду первые капли спермы, — и через минуту кончил сам.  
— Вода совсем остыла, — сказал он. — Нужно послать кого-нибудь, чтобы согрели еще.  
— Только пусть из реки не берут, — напомнил Когами.


End file.
